Act On It
by VSpecter
Summary: Chloe Beale, teacher, has been trying to build up a musical club at her school with no luck yet. Enter Beca Mitchell, her new colleague. Can she save the redhead's dreams? Will they grow closer in the process? BeChloe AU!
1. Chapter 1: New Hope Chick

**Act On It**

 **Chapter 1: New Hope Chick**

"But I've been fighting for this so long, I'm sure once we started the project, a few colleagues will come around! "

"Ms. Beale… this is the last time I'm telling you this for now… there won't be any acting/singing whatever club."

"It's just so unfair for the students," Chloe Beale reasons.

But the headmaster obviously didn't care much about that since he already started shoving her out of his office. Well that was no success.

For this whole school year, Chloe was trying to get this club going but no one was willing to help her, not even new members of the faculty were motivated enough. It really sucks since most of her students, never mind the age, wanted to participate in an acting/musical club.

She's been working at this school for three years now, trying her very best to fit in. After a year she found out that being friends with other teachers is rather tough. She found a few but to the rest of the colleagues she's rather keeping her distance.

"How did it go, Beale?" Cynthia-Rose asks as Chloe enters the teacher's room.

Chloe simply gives her 'the look' a.k.a. 'I'm-so-dissappointed-I-hate-these-people-why-can't-someone-help-look'.

"Damn. I'm very sorry that I can't really help," Cynthia sighs.

"I know… I know one's not enough," Chloe drops down in her seat.

"Hey there's still hope! The school year is over in a month and new people will come!"

Chloe smiles sadly, "Just like we thought last year and the year before?"

"Stop! Stop right now! We can't give up just like that!"

"I know… you're right," Chloe smiles, a real smile this time. Her friend always help her up again.

So it is set. Wait till next school year starts and hope that someone will come along. Fate's a bitch.

* * *

Somewhere else:

"I didn't know it was that hard to find a job as a teacher. No one ever told me before or while my study, this sucks."

"Well Becs, you're just starting. Gonna have to apply anywhere you can," her best friend lectures.

"Jesse please. I don't really wanna leave this place here," Beca Mitchell counters.

"Well, you've never been out of here. You gotta get to know the world, please. Please, promise me you'll apply anywhere! New York for example," he smiles his dorky grin.

"I hate you, I hate you so much right now!"

"Why?"

"Duh… cause you're right! You really needed to hear that one, huh?"

To that Jesse simply grins even more.

So Beca Mitchel starts her applications.

Iowa, Ohio, Los Angeles, Washington, New York, etc.

He gets herself a cold hot chocolate ('cause why not) and fills in all the required information.  
Jesse comes home from university that day, finding Beca covered in papers and he's really proud of this best friend.

"How's it going?"

"Oh hey, you're home, nice! Good, really good," Beca pumps her fist in the air victoriously.

"Finished?" Jesse laughs at the gesture.

"Indeed, now I am! How's university?"

"It was kinda boring but its fine. I got my first exams next week. Kinda need to study now," he throws himself down on the small couch in their living room.

"Poor boy. Glad those days are now officially behind me. Although I somehow already miss uni!" Beca stares into space, remembering the 'old days'.

"Right, I'll be in my room if you need anything," Jesse gets up lazily, walking to his room.

She shouts after him, "You'll probably lose consciousness in 20 minutes, so good luck, mate," Beca laughs.

So this is life now. Beca had to admit she didn't want to leave L.A. nor Jesse. They were best friends ever since and he wouldn't move with her since he still had to attend uni for about 2 years at least. But she needs a job, a real job. She didn't study Music, English and Acting for nothing. Jobbing at a café was fun but not for life.

* * *

6 weeks flew by and the new school year was approaching faster than imagined.

Chloe really worried about her musical club dreams. Would there be any new colleagues? Would he/she or better they help her?

The big break came around on their first day. It's usual that the headmaster introduces the old and new teachers there.

"Hello and welcome back my people!  
I am very happy to tell you that we're having a full house this year! A lot of new colleagues. This is very exciting…"  
he talks about changes, about same-old's, about hard work and new projects.

"First I'd like to introduce Mr. Applebaum who teaches chemistry and physics. Welcome!" Everyone's clapping. He doesn't really seem like the theatre- type. He seems nerdy though, I mean he teaches chemistry and physics… hello?

"The next one up's Aubrey Posen, she teaches math and PE, glad you're here!" Clapping. She looks a bit uptight but there might be potential. Although… she is a math teacher.

"Next up would be Stacie Conrad she also teaches PE and Biology. Give it up," he says. Of course, clapping. She looks a bit over the top but open. Who knows?

Several more are introduced until he finally comes to the last person.

"Last but not least Beca Mitchell she is a teacher for Music And English… oh and also acting! Yay!" Clapping. 'Yes, I'm clapping! Score, 100 points, jackpot! Thank you dear lord. She seems a bit odd but in a good, attractive way. Oh right… she is attractive. I didn't just think that!'

"Hell yeah, Chlo! This one's out shot! Also she is very, very hot!" Cynthia-Rose whispers in Chloe's ear.

"Yep," special emphasizing on the last 'p'. That's all she can say.

"Uh damn girl! You find her fine," Cynthia grins, nudging Chloe with her elbow.

"Shush dude!"

After the headmaster's eternal speech they all get time to get to know each other.

Chloe quickly grabs Cynthia and rushes over to the small brunette.

"Uh hi Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Chloe Beale and this is my colleague Cynthia-Rose Adams we wanted to ask you how you feel about helping us creating a musical/acting club?" Chloe's eyes sparkle.

Beca simply stares.

"Uh what Chloe meant to say was: Hi we're your new colleagues! We're glad that you're here and hope that we can work together well and maybe, just maybe, 'cause we don't wanna be creepy, we could become friends," Cynthia-Rose holds out her hand.

Beca simply shakes it, then looking at Chloe.

"Don't overextend yourself. It's nice to meet you. And I'm sure we'll get together soon," Beca grins. Chloe smiles back. "And by the way, you're cute when you ramble," Beca winks.

"Holy shit girl. Did the new hope chick just flirt with you?" Cynthia nudges her again.

"Oh my… I dunno? You tell me."

"Certain, my red!"

"Hell, this is gonna be an interesting year."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, I know I'm not very much known to finish anything. I work so much it's annoying but I'm determined. I've seen PP2 and I had to start another BeChloe fic. Since it total AU it's not really related to the movies, except for the characters obviously.**

 **The fic is set in NY but I'm from Germany (Sorry?!) and I don't know much about American school systems so I just use the German one. Whenever there is something unclear, please don't hesitate to ask. Although I will try to explain everything, whenever it's about school.**

 **This is only the first chapter, things will build from here. I hope you bare with me and don't die of boredom. I hope you like it and I'm very excited to hear what I think!**

 **Already working on Chapter 2 – so maybe it's better if I update this one soon as well :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Viv xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust No One

**Act On It**

 **Chapter 2: Trust No One**

After about a month the new colleagues were pretty settled in the faculty.

Most of them soon found out who to trust and from whom you better stay away. But it's only been a month so far, so you can't really know if the people are being their true selves or whatever.

Beca, for most part of it, keeps to herself.  
She was new, yes.  
She needed to get into the faculty, yes.  
But she wouldn't change her rules and morals for that.

Although that Chloe-lady kept spinning through her mind from time to time. She might be worth a try. But they never see each other, it's really strange. Like fate wanted them to work approximately close but never really see each other.

"So how's living in the famous city all by yourself?" Jesse's voice blasts through the phone.

"Dude if you're asking if I miss you… that's definitely a no!" Beca sat in the teacher's room. It was half past two, most of the colleagues were either gone or still teaching.

"Well thanks, bye!"

"Aw, my poor boy," Beca laughed.

"Really? I don't miss you either. So it's fine. I'm studying very hard you know," Jesse counters, "but tell me how things are going?"

"They're fine," Beca laughs, her thoughts still hung up on Jesse telling her how hard he is studying like 'yeah sure, go fool yourself little boy". "I keep out of all the private business and do what I always wanted to do!"

"You need to find friends, you know how fast it gets lonely," Jesse quickly interrupts Beca.

"Yes, mom. I know, I just don't trust any of these people. It's hard. They're being so fake for no reason…" Beca sighs, speaking rather low since she's still in the teacher's room. "I mean at least that is my impression, you know?"

"But not everyone's like that. I'm sure some just try to protect themselves, you know how people are. We both know," even on the phone Jesse still manages to hold one of his lectures.

"Okay, okay mom! Will do! Now tell me how are things back at home?"

"You better do so. Yeah, fine. Survived the exams, fell confident about them. I'm just still searching for a roommate - that sucks."

"It can't be that suddenly no one in L.A. is searching for a place to stay?! It's L.A. for god's sake," Beca exclaims.

"Right, I know. Someone will come around, I'm sure," Jesse sighs.

"Of course. Who wouldn't wanna live with you? It'll be fine, don't worry," Beca smiles. Even though Jesse can't see it through the phone, he somehow manages to imagine it.

"So sorry Beca but I gotta run now, I'm late for class. Thanks for your words though. I'll text you later."

"No problem mate! Thanks for the call, have fun!"

* * *

"We need to start preparing… the headmaster wants the drafts for the projects and clubs next week. We need to ask the new colleagues if they want to join or else we'll be crushed," Chloe paces up and down the room while Cynthia sits, laid back.

"Chill, red. I created a paper on asking them whether they want to join or not. I'll get them in their selves in a few, okay?"

Chloe just stares. "You wanna see?"

"No, I trust you on this one. Thanks for the help, really!" Chloe smiles brightly.

"No problem, you're my partner. That's what partners do!"

Chloe couldn't be happier to have a friend like her in the faculty and in general. So many of her colleagues were sneaky fake little snakes.

She felt really uncomfortable around the whole lot of them.

"I'm waxing sentimental here, I need a hug now," Chloe pushes.

"Sure white girl," Cynthia laughs loudly and hugs her in the process.

"Oh one question though: Till when do they need to get back at you?"

"Uhm till Friday and also they should go to you not me."

"Right, let's hope for the best."

* * *

Beca found said sheet two hours later in her shelf. This would be a great opportunity to consider using her acting skills. What else did she study that for? Also she would be able to work with the Chloe-girl and eventually get to know her.

And since she's been bugging her about this from day one on, it is probably very important to the redhead.

She filled in the sheet and tried to find the redhead's shelf. Problem is: she forgot her last name. Damn.

"Excuse me Mister what's the last name of the redhead? Her name's Chloe, I think, if that's any help?"

"Uhm I think you talk about Mrs. Paulson," the guys smirks. "Well, thanks."

She quickly finds the shelf, confidently placing the piece of paper in it.

Not once doubting the guy's attitude, nor the slimy grin that covers his dubious face.

* * *

A week later their big day came.

Each and every one of them (Those who filled in the sheet) were personally informed when and where to meet. They didn't wanna be bothered by others. The school's just like that. Intrigues won't stop after school-life as a kid. Sorry to tell you.

So they had: Chloe herself obviously, Cynthia, Ms. Posen and Mr. Applebaum. Great 4 real people.

5 would be perfect but hey this was a start. Something that's never been like this before.

"Wow you guys, I must say I'm impressed! Positively speaking obviously because this year this club might finally become a real thing! You guys can make this possible, we can!"

Chloe had a long, long introduction/motivation speech planned for them. It took her 3 years to finally be able to pull of that speech. So he made sure to take her chance and explained the whole situation.

"Well, I, for one, am very glad to be part of this," Me. Applebaum says.

"Yes me, too!" Ms. Posen adds.

They even managed to work out a lot of things already. It was a good, productive day and the group really bonded. Each member having their special strengths, they fit together quite nicely.

After the meeting they all exchanged number and settled for a notice for the kids to introduce to them that the club was actually available this year. Everyone's already really excited.

Later that day Chloe found herself intensively thinking about a small brunette who she bet her life on that she would've appeared at the meeting. Maybe Cynthia forgot her invitation although she had explicitly asked for this one.

She typed a quick text:

 **Chlo:** Hey Cynth, remember if you invited the small brunette, this Ms. Mitchell, to today's meeting? Chlo xx

 **Cynth:** Ye ofc I did, dude! You wanted her so badly, how could I forget? I was surprised to not see her today tho? Since she studied acting and all?

 **Chlo:** Yea, that's why I'm so confused… maybe she forgot the meeting was today. I think she would be good for the group… also we'd be 5 which would be perfect.

 **Cynth:** Think so 2. Let's just ask her next time we see her, k? x

 **Chlo:** Good idea, thx. :)

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again this quickly. :D The chapter isn't that much bigger either sorry.**

 **Thanks for all the fav's/Follow's you're awesome! 3 (and the review 3)**

 **Tho I would appreciate a few more reviews, I know I'm so demanding, sorry.**

 **This is more of a 'we're still getting to know the people and how the whole things starts'-chapter.**

 **It will take another chapter or two till they really interact for the first time. I wanna take my time, sorry. Like I said bare with me :)**

 **Next up: Will Beca be able to join her colleagues in this club? How so?**

 **Till then! Make it good!**

 **Viv xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting Out

**Act On It**

 **Chapter 3: Sorting out**

The next couple of days neither girl were able to spot the newbie.

"Have you seen her today?"

"Sorry to disappoint red but nope," Cynthia said in a dramatic tone.

"Strange…"

In that moment Chloe decided to go to the secretariat and ask whether Ms. Mitchell has been at school this week at all.

"Hey Tina was just curious if the new one name's Mitchell, has been spotted anywhere this week and particularly today?" Chloe grins her typical cute redhead grin.

"Hey red! Uhm I think she's been here this whole week, including today!"

"Well, okay… thanks!

"If she's not in the teacher's room, maybe she's upstairs in the music department… since she's a music teacher you know?" Tina laughs.

"Oh… right, thanks!"

* * *

Not a bad idea. I could take a look upstairs. The music rooms are on the fifth floor of the school, they're also the top floor of the school building. There are elevators for teachers but she despises them, so she decides on walking.

Once upstairs she finds the door to the huge main music room (the one where the orchestra classes usually practice) open wide. She dares to peek through the door only to find it empty.

She enters the huge room, crossing the floor to the door in the back.

There is a small hallway in the back which leads over to the second, smaller music room. Music teacher's usually take a break or speak about business back there.

It was worth a shot.

"Mrs. Mitchell? Are you in here by chance?"

"Oh hey! I didn't hear anyone coming… she was here like seconds ago, just missed her," the music teacher said.

"Damn, well … okay thanks. Seems like I'm out of luck today!"  
Chloe sighs, "Bye!"

So out of luck right now.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Beca just finished work, proudly.

She even stayed longer to work on some new music project. She's very close to finish it soon and is therefore very excited.

The past days have been rather stressful, there was no time for a real private life what so ever. But now that most things that revolved around the project were settled, she got some time to recall this week.

Strangely Friday came way faster than planned.

She made a mental checklist on her way home. Although she still had to make a stop at the teacher's room to get the rest of her things.

She'd usually stop by by the blackboard to see if there was anything new about this acting/musical club she had been invited to.

Nothing again… it's been a week now and it seemed rather strange to hear nor read anything on said club because the redhead was so very determined to make it happen in the first place.

Even if they didn't find enough teacher's she surely would get back at Beca if it wouldn't happen, wouldn't she?

She went back to her seat, gathering her things when a figure approached from behind.

"Hey, yo! You're Mrs. Mitchell right?"

Beca turns around seeing a not so familiar face, "Uhm, yes? And you are?" Beca laughs nervously. It would be rather embarrassing not knowing any important colleagues as a newbie.

"Oh sorry! I'm Cynthia-Rose, the one who held back the fierce redhead on your first day, remember?"

"Oh right, right! I knew your face was familiar, sorry! Actually I was wondering when it will start? I mean it's perfect to meet you here because you guys didn't get back at me and I really wanted to be a part of it," Beca smiles.

"Oh my! We never received your invitation back? To whom did you give?" Cynthia seems confused. But only half as confused as the woman opposing her.

"Urg, I put it in her shelf," Beca explains.

"And you're sure it was the right one? Beale?"

"What? That guy told me it was "Paulson"?" Beca already rages.

"No way… these people are as terrible as ever. Don't trust anyone, seriously!"

Beca's anger only grows and a somewhat sad smile appears on her face, "I'm sorry."

"No dude! Not your fault! This is great news, with you we have the perfect count of people for the team. Chlo will be super excited and happy!" Cynthia smiles big-time.

"Really? I can still join? Haven't you like started already?" Beca sounds really positively surprised.

"We only had one meeting no worries! We are only starting making appointments and creating formulas for students to join! Our next met will be on Monday. At 3. You free?"

"Wait, let me just check my schedule real quick," Beca pulls out her schedule, "having classes till 2:30 so it's perfect! Lucky me," Beca pumps her fist in the air, smiling.

"Awesome," Cynthia pulls up her hand, indicating for Beca to give her a high-five. Beca returns the high-five request happily.

"I'll see ya on Monday then. Have a nice weekend!"

"You, too Mrs. Mitchell!"

"Oh it's Ms. and also… Beca to you," she winks.

"Well then, Miss Beca," Cynthia grins. Never miss an opportunity to flirt, right?!

* * *

The Weekend flew by faster than imagined.

Monday came and Chloe was obviously happily looking forward to the meeting although she couldn't deny that she was still confused as to why the smaller brunette didn't ever get back at her.

"Hey red! How was your weekend?" Cynthia smiles.

"Alrighty… how was yours?"

"You don't sound very impressed?" Cynthia raises a brow.

"Was only grading papers and had huge headaches," Chloe sighs deeply.

"Sure sounds pleasant, girl. Same old, same old – didn't do much neither," Cynthia stretches in her seat.

"Great," Chloe laughs, "Well but I was looking forward to the meeting today. Also have a few ideas on which play to choose."

"That's awesome! I'm curious to know later!"

"I need to head to class now, seeya later Cynth," Chloe smiles. "Seeya, red!"

* * *

14:36: 'How will this not be awkward? I'm just gonna walk in there like I've always been there. Surely they won't notice. Oh my, how can I impress anyone like that? Feels like I'm back to being a student myself.'

She was early, way too early. Well okay, only 10 minutes but hey, early.

The door to the room they were supposed to meet was already open. That much she saw from afar.

Should she dare to go in yet? Well to be honest, waiting in front of an open door seems kinds even more dumb and also way more awkward. So entering, it is.

She was surprised to find no one inside.

'All the thoughts for nothin', well played, kiddo.'

She settled in one of the chairs in the front. The room had no stage or anything that would make you assume that people in here would be acting or anything of that matter.

Actually it was simply a classic classroom. Board in the front. On the left a small board for homework. About 30 chairs and 16 tables. It still was one of the smaller rooms.

So Beca Mitchell waited, her thoughts drifting.

'It would be great if Cynthia-Rose came in here first, I already know her and she could introduce me properly…'

But nope, life was never easy.

The first person to arrive was a blonde lady. Beca didn't recognize her. "Oh hello?" she asks rather than says.

"Oh, hey! I'm Beca Mitchell, I totally wanna join and help you guys out!"

'Crap, I don't even sound like myself right now, what am I doing?! What's going on?'

"I know who you are. We started working here at the same time. But you obviously forgot my name," she deadpanned. "Aubrey Posen," she adds bone dry. "Sorry Mrs. Posen. I don't really know anyone here, don't take it personally," Beca stats rather annoyed.

"Hey-ho girls!"

'Thanks whomever for Cynthia-Rose to enter at the right time, seriously.'

"Oh, hey Beca! Nice to see you've made it," Cynthia shows a thumbs up.

"Yeah finally did!"

"Why weren't you here last week?" Posen interferes. "Long story, blonde. Maybe we wait until the rest arrives and then she can tell, righty?" Cynthia winks at Beca.

"Sounds good."

Aubrey just rolls her eyes.

Benji happily skips in, "Hi! Oh yay a new face," he smiles widely, "welcome!"

"Hi, thanks," Beca even manages a small smile.

"So only Chloe's missing now," of course it is Aubrey who notices things like these first and has to blur them out, too.

"She'll probably be here in a second," Cynthia states.

'Shit, I totally forgot I still have to face the pretty redhead woman.'

Beca slightly flinched at the mention of Chloe's name. 'What is even wrong with me? I don't even know her, it'll be fine. I'm strange today.'

Chloe storms in, visibly stressed by something. Not even glancing up, she says "sorry for being late guys, student problems," she sighs.

Best of it was, she wasn't even that late. Beca glanced at the watch. 15:02: '2 minutes, duh…'

So she subconsciously mumbles, "no problem."

Chloe looks up "facing the crowd for the first time" and finding a familiar but unfamiliar face, "Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Uh, Beca… it's Beca to you," she smiles and Chloe still awkwardly stares her. "Guys," Beca quickly adds.

Cynthia senses the awkwardness of the moment and speaks up, "well, I managed to find our fifth person… clap for me please," she grins.

Everyone's eyes settle on Beca and she takes it as her queue to introduce herself, "okay so hi I'm Beca Mitchell and let me say I'm very happy to be here, to finally have made it!"

Beca continues to tell the part where it all went wrong and Chloe was, well she was stunned to say the least. Unable to act. Something inside her turned, she felt a mixture of anger, disappointment, shock, relief, incomprehensibility and happiness. She was unsure on what impulse sh should act and what she would say.

Deep down she felt that she wanted to tell Beca that everything would be alright because she is here now and that they would find out who fooled her and give this persona hard time.

Also she wanted to add that she was very haooy to have her in the team now even after all that happened.

Beca finishes her story and everyone is watching Chloe now. She is the leader, she has to say something.

"Oh god, this is terrible. We will find out who did this. I can understand if you don't want anything to do with us… thanks for coming and telling though," Chloe smiles shyly.

"Oh dude no. I'm very happy to be here now. If I wouldn't have met Cynthia-Rose last Friday, I didn't even know when and when the meeting was. So thanks a lot girl!"

Chloe's eyes shot a glance towards Cynthia. At first she's trying to say 'Chloe why didn't you tell me?' then she loosens up a bit, rather expressing a 'thanks, man, thanks.'

And then she smiles towards Beca, that heartwarming, real smile. Cynthia has been dying to see this smile again. She's happy for her best friend. Chloe still struggles though, "really?"

Beca smiles too now, "yes of course!"

"Thank you," Chloe whispers but everyone can hear it, they are all watching the interaction.

"No, thank you! For allowing me to still join," Beca sits up straight in her seat.

"It's been only a week, no biggie," Cynthia smiles.

It's set, Beca joins the teachers on their glorious try to make a musical happen. She is very pumped and motivated to make this work.

At first they present to her what they already achieved last week. Then they start talking about everyone's favorite parts of work.

"What is your guy's favorite department? What are you guys good at? I mean what do you like to do?"

"Well, I'd be interested in doing choreography," Aubrey states.

"Imma stay in the back, do all the technology stuff and the filming," Cynthia nods her head.

"Honestly, I'd be happy with anything," Beca blushes.

"Did you not study acting?" Aubrey asks quickly.

"Yes I did. I can work on the kid's acting."

"Great."

"I'm also in for acting but my speciality is all kinds of tricks and 'stunts' if you want to call it that," he smiles his goofy-nerdy smile.

"Oh wow that's a lot of stuff! Very cool," Chloe giggles.

"What would you wanna do, Chloe?" Beca asks.

"Oh, I'd probably be best with singing," she blushes.

"Great but we'd need costumes, too…" Aubrey states.

"True, true. But that's something for later. We'll find someone to help," Cynthia adds.

The group is really determined to make this work. "Let's cover one last point for today and then we can go," Chloe starts.

Everyone looks up from their notes, showing Chloe they're paying attention.

"Since we want to hand up the posters tomorrow we should think about which musical we should try to work on? Should they chose between a few or give them one? Which ones do you think are manageable?"

"How about…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey ppl! I'm so sorry for the long delay! I got this stuff all written last Wednesday and then I forgot my pad /college block (? Dunno what's the right word for it) at work. So I couldn't type it all down. So now I got it covered.**

 **But hey at least this chapter is a bit longer! :) Thanks for the fav's and follows! You guys are awesome…**

 **If you have any ideas or things you think might fit with this story, pls don't hesitate to tell me! I'm really trying to make this right/good :)**

 **I'm trying to update again soon!**

 **Also: more Bechloe action in the next chapter. Like I said it'll take some time… stay with me!**

 **Till then… have a good time, beautiful people!**

 **Viv xx**


End file.
